The Doctor Forever'
by worldSaver
Summary: Beginning of Chapter 1 features a short brief. 'The Doctor Forever' Action, Friendship, New Secrets,and Facing Old enemies. The Doctor lives on and forever.
1. Chapter 1

One Reason (Chapter One)

Quick Brief: Each series is 13 chapters long (just like the series, each season is about 13 episodes) This Fan Fic uses the tenth Doctor (The current) who's played by the brilliant David Tennant. There is a new sidekick (Info about her below) Expect return of original characters and enemies. Welcome to my Doctor Who Fan Fiction

Background information. Riley Thompson, aged 25. Now lives in her apartment in a town near London. Riley previously lived in Perth, Australia for 23 years. She's teaches science at a posh private school in London. She's clever; fairly wealthy (due to her parents) and a little sarcastic. But deep down, she really has a big heart of gold. Riley has a major secret, which is revealed towards the end of the season.

One reason for why did they make me work a day before Christmas, why does this student have to show up at this time? Couldn't he have came in earlier? I have a life too thought Riley. Riley slams the heavy Biology books on her desk and leans against them. "Kyle, maybe you should reconsider not studying biology next semester, I've heard you have done really well in Politics and History, maybe you should focus on that" she stated. Kyle gazed at her and looked back down on his empty lined sheet of paper. "I want to learn science" he finally replied.

"Science," Riley began "Isn't everyone's cup of tea."

"Enough with the silly metaphors. I WANT to learn!" yelled Kyle.

"Alright. Fine. Can you tell me, (looking at human biology) some functions of the skeleton?" Riley stared weirdly at Kyle as he sweated like mad. He lost grip of his pencil and clutched the desk. "Um, are you alright? Come on. Skeleton functions? Easy!" Riley encourages. The student screams at the top of his lungs, Riley blocks her ears and shuts her eyes. All of a sudden it has became very windy, and the noise of the Tardis began. Riley lets go of her ears and strokes her long dark curly hair as she listens to the sound.

Kyle develops a different form. His clothing tears and he turns into a robotic figure. "Sorry I was late" announces the Doctor, grabbing Riley and pulling her outside.

"Um, who the bloody hell are you?" asked Riley rudely.

"Ah, I'm the Doctor"  
"Um, could you explain what is wrong with my student?"

"They're….very different species"  
"What?!"

"I said-"  
"Oh, I know what you said! I meant as in, how the heck can my student be a different species?"

The 'alien' brakes down the wall. The Doctor grabs Riley by the arms. "You need to trust me"  
"I just met you!"  
"Shut up, please, you need to"  
"Tell me what that thing is"  
"I will, now just run," Riley grabs the Doctor's hand and they run inside the Tardis. "That was, well they are robots, except, they thrive on knowledge just to stay alive," explains the Doctor. Riley stares at inside of the Tardis, her face lighting up, this is amazing she thought. "To get rid of them, we need to get them away from learning environment, every piece of knowledge is making them more powerful. Without it, they die." The Doctor explains

"Do you face issues like this often?" asked Riley.

"All the time" smiled the Doctor, grasping Riley's hand. He points his sonic screw driver at the robot, as the Doctor storms out of the Tardis. The robot collapses in a heap. He begins examining it. "This was a real human being. The robots killing you lot for brains"

"You lot?" asked Riley.

"Yeah. Humans. Weird species"

"And you are? What let me guess? From another galaxy?"  
"Yup"

Riley rolls her eyes "Um, I was being sarcastic"  
"I wasn't. I'm from planet Gallifrey, I'm a Time-lord" he explains.

"I guess that could explain the 'police box' small on the outside, big on the inside"  
"It's actually called the Tardis." corrected the Doctor.

Riley and the Doctor leave the campus grounds. "I guess I should thank you" began Riley.

"Nah, no need it's okay!" replied the Doctor.

"But really, what are you and what's with the TARDIS?" asked Riley.

"I told you. I'm a time-lord…last one around, really, from planet Gallifrey"  
"What happened to…your people?"  
"Destroyed by some of the most hated creatures in the Universe, the daleks"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. You know what else I can do?"  
"What?"  
"Travel space…and time"  
"So you can actually rewind back so I'm not a teacher?"  
"I don't actually go by someone's personal timeline"  
"It's okay" Riley smiled "I was joking, I love teaching".

The Doctor smiles back "So…..Would you like to help solve what else is going on with this student of yours? High chance it would effect others."

Riley and the Doctor began walking around London, until they approached other robots identical to Kyle. Riley questions on why they examine the human before…killing them. The Doctor reminds her on how they thrive on intelligence to survive. "Do they only kill humans or something?" asked Riley.

"Not necessarily" the Doctor replied. The robots examined the Doctor first "superior intelligence" then Riley "High intelligence. Now you both die."

"Riley! Move!" yelled the Doctor grabbing out his sonic driver to sedate the robot. Robots were marching around London, tearing down Christmas trees and breaking windows along the way.

"Thanks…again, so how can we get rid of these things for good?" asked Riley.

"Destroy the lead. Destroy the army" The Doctor grabbed Riley's hand and asked her to lead him to the local University.

There the leader stands. "What are you doing here?" asked the Doctor.

"Our species are dying. We need humans' brains to survive"  
"What is going on with your species, I can find you a safer place for you….and your species"  
"The Daleks destroyed us. We originally never meant harm. But we are dying, so that's why we prey on humans."

"Oh? Where are the Daleks?"

"They have cloned themselves"

"What?"

"They are back. 100s of them."

The Doctor and Riley turn around, Riley is taking deep breaths as a Dalek appears. "Silence!" the Dalek screeched.

"You're destroying my world. Now you die." yelled the leader.  
"_Exterminate! Exterminate"_

The leader dies. "Once the leader is destroyed…So is the army" whispered Riley.

"Doctor, Doctor, you are enemy, we meet again." screeched the Dalek.

The Doctor and Riley stood silent, and still as the Dalek circled them. Riley seemed very frightened and clutched the Doctor's arm. "You never give do you? Why are you here? Earth is armed! I've got torchwood assisting." explains the Doctor.

"We are superior" orders the daleks.

Riley stares at the Doctor then at the Daleks "How did you manage to defeat the leader of one specie? but when it comes to a, erm, Time-lord, all of a sudden, it becomes very difficult" questions Riley.

"Silence!" orders the Daleks, blasting out a strong ray of 'light.' The Doctor stands in front of Riley, a force field developing around them. The ray of light reverses on the Daleks, killing it instantly. Two other Daleks attempt to harm The Doctor and Riley, but they failed and results in themselves burning to ashes. The force field remained still around them, some of the daleks disappeared into a small cabinet, just like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside, small on the outside.

Torchwood appears, armed with big weapons. "Harriet Jones!" cries the Doctor "Jack!"

"Hello, Doctor and who is the fine woman?" asks Jack, shooting the Dalek (with a powerful weapon) that was blocking his view of Riley.

"Hello, Doctor" says Harriet.

"This is Riley by the way. Riley Thompson" says the Doctor. There are still 3 Daleks surrounding the Doctor and Riley, Torchwood's attempting to kill them, but remained unsuccessful.

"Wait, Jack stop," orders the Doctor. The force field stops, and the Doctor orders Riley to stand by Torchwood. "Get out of here, or your race could end up being destroyed forever. You nearly did before, and you got lucky. There is only ONE original dalek left in the universe, the rest are clones."

"Exterminate!"  
"Is that all you can say?" asks the Doctor reversing the light on another Dalek, killing it instantly.

"You are enemy to all us Daleks!"

"There's only 2 of you in this room, want to make it zero?"

"Exterminate!" The Doctor once again, reverses the light.

"I'm warning you. Leave now!"

"Doctor is destroying race. We must flee" orders the last remaining Dalek in room.

""Will we ever see those things again?" questioned Riley.

"Most likely, how are you going Jack you and torchwood are completely armed?"  
"Yes, sir" replied Jack, winking at Riley.

"Can't you seal, like a wall around Earth to prevent aliens returning?" asked Harriet.

"I wish it was that simple, but there's always a way of braking it" replied The Doctor.

"Well, guess what, I'm reinstated as Prime Minister of England!"

"Congratulations!" replied the Doctor "Take care of Jack now will you, keep on eye on him." The Doctor winks at her and asks Riley to follow him.

"Words, can be powerful. You know, I did an english degree onside my science one?" says Riley.

The Doctor was staring at the sky. Ignoring what Riley had said. _A seal _he thought _but that could block me from returning……and Rose, forever. _"So what do they call you?" asked Riley.

"The Doctor"

"That's it?"

"Yes, come on, come in," says the Doctor, peeping his head outside the TARDIS door. Riley looked back, spotting Harriet Jones follow Jack and Torchwood, they waved at the Doctor as they exited campus. She stared at a huge Christmas tree "So…Would you, like to, perhaps come with me?"  
"What? Where?"

"Wherever, I can travel space and time, would you like to meet King Henry or see the future or anything?"  
"I have a lot of work to do!"  
"Hey, I can travel time remember. Come with me, I'll prove to you space travel."

"Alright" Riley says, the Doctor smiling and grabbing her hand as she enters the TARDIS.

"Oh, by the way. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'There's something about Riley'.

Riley stood inside her kitchen, overlooking the old park across the road, where she lived felt quite pleasant, and less insane. She could actually breathe properly without chocking on pollution. The towns people are sort of green. They plant heaps of trees everywhere, and it actually looks beautiful. It is New Years Eve, Riley has no idea what do. It's been days since she has met the Doctor and came in face to face with the Daleks. A pile of science assignments sat on dinner table. Half are marked, half are not. All ranging from years 10-12/13. Chemistry seemed the most popular, followed by biology. The Doctor appears in the door way. "Busy?" he asked.

"Hey, how did you get in?" she asked.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm going to have to nick that thing one day" Riley joked.

"Get dressed" the Doctor ordered.

"I am"

"You're not wearing that to where we going!" he says, pointing at her track pants and hand knitted jumper.

"What's with the tux?"  
"I'm taking you out to tea, 100 years today into the future. Plus, I always thought you were more stylish."

Riley raises her eyebrows, ordering the Doctor to sit on the couch whilst she got ready. She stared at her huge range of the clothing, so if it's super formal, she would have worn a floor length dress. But knowing particular issues, running in a floor length frock isn't the way to go. If it's smart casual, she would have won a sparkly top and a pretty skirt. But something in-between is better. Riley pulls out a well fitted knee length black dress, adding a bright red bow (belt) to the waist, she pulled her dark hair to the side, and applied a forties/fifties make up look with the bright red lips. However, whole look suited Riley so much. She grabbed her heels and a medium trench coat and ran downstairs. "That's better!" exclaims the Doctor.

Riley dropped her coat on the ground, still amazing by the inside of the TARDIS. "Brace yourself, Riley!" announces the Doctor as he arranges heading 100 years into the future.

"Is it possible for us to change history/ the future?"

"History, no, not in a way it'll cause damage, likewise to the future" explains the Doctor. They now finally arrive at their location. There was heaps of men and women awaiting outside, inside, a presentation is being organised. The Doctor and Riley sat down at a table, far from the projector. "This group, is this century's biggest lead in science. This presentation talks about, well, how to explain. Like a reproduction of species that has disappeared over 1000s of years ago….And not necessarily Earth species" explains the Doctor.

"Okay, silence everyone. Now. First I would like to thank you all so much for attending this evening, scientists! We are now about to bring back the 'scrim' was known to be very intelligent, hey guys, let someone else do the washing!" announces the Professor.

"I've heard about them" Riley whispered.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"I've never heard of them" she corrected.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled as he ignored the rest of the presentation, toasting a glass of champagne to Riley. The professor begins the experiment "Due to this power, this species WILL return, very much alive!" The Professor announces. Everyone except The Doctor and Riley clap their hands. Something goes wrong. Within these creatures, there is system which turns them against humans. If the experiment fails, the 'scrim' will destroy every human it sees.

"Someone needs to restate their hypothesis" smirked Riley.

"Okay, shut up," The Doctor pulls out a solid gold ring "This here is a very special ring, when you wear it, and you end up in danger, the ring will create an automatic force field around you." explains the Doctor, placing the ring on Riley's right ring finger. The scrim begin ripping the dining hall apart, examining living species to test whether or not their human. "Um, thanks for the ring, but--" Before Riley could finish her sentence, the Doctor grabs her arm and leads her into an empty hall way. "Please, you like to comment about everything, I need you to be careful. I am going to find a way to reverse this experiment, otherwise, yes the future from now could be at stake." the Doctor explains, staring firmly at eyes.

"What else can this ring do?" Riley asked.

"Watch"

The scrim begin breaking walls. "This might be funny" says the Doctor.

"Wh-" before Riley could even finish one word, the Doctor place his hands on her neck kissing her passionately "Just shut up will you, I'll be right back, okay?" the Doctor smiles and Riley smirks back at him and nods. Wondering his reaction if she even said 'sure.'

The scrim first approach the Doctor (in another room) before they reached Riley in the hall. They examined him. "Not human. We mean no harm."

Why thank you" replied the Doctor, storming off to reverse the experiment.

The scrim finally approach Riley. They examined her at the face. "Complications. Master, she appears to be half human, half…something unidentified", Riley shakes her head "But prepares we kill you anyway!" They unleash some sort of action, they point their finger at Riley, and out comes a blue light. The force field protects Riley, just like the one that protected her against the Daleks. Riley stood very still in her force field bubble. Just like how the Doctor promised, there was no harm coming to her.

The Doctor was in the lab that performed the experiment. Slowing taking things apart and draining chemicals. There was a slow cry coming from the scrim "THEY ATTEMPTED TO DESTROY THE WORLD ONCE; IT IS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!" yells the Doctor, tearing at cords that felt like to the scrim someone was tearing nerves and arteries from them. It took the Doctor time to hack into this Lab, he is going to finish the job. Turning the horrid scrim that seemed so ocean like back to ashes. There was a special form of the scrim locked in a glass case. He grabbed his sonic driver, holding it there a few minutes till it opened. He could just imagine Riley remaining strong in the force field….by herself. The thought of the leaving her sort of scared him. He's been thinking of Rose, for days, he couldn't stop thinking about her, although, they haven't been together for a couple of years. Martha was wonderful, and a genius, but he felt something new with Riley and the thought of Rose still haunts him, and that very day where they said goodbye still hurts him.

The Doctor ran the sonic driver down the model scrim. Destroying its immune system and nervous system. As the Doctor ran outside, many people were missing, and the scrim were on the floor dead. _Simple determination _thought the Doctor _and name Rose is what still keeps me active and fighting. _The force field disappeared from Riley, before she collapsed to the ground, the Doctor caught her. "I'm so tired" she whispered.

"It's okay, we can go home now, we'll talk later" The Doctor whispered, winking at her before she completely dosed off due to exhaustion. He carried her to the TARDIS and returned her to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Woman In White

"Today, I want to take you somewhere, different" says the Doctor.

"The future, the past?" asked Riley.

"No"

"What then?"

"A parallel Universe, I must warn you, avoid communicating with family and friends"

"Okay, I guess" Riley agreed.

The Doctor grips onto a bar in the TARDIS, he has spent days trying to break the seal, but unfortunately, the consequence could result in the return of the Cypermen and the original Daleks, it was basically reversing what him and Rose did. The world could be in danger just because of one visit. The Doctor informed Harriet Jones and Torchwood of his plan, they did not argue with the idea, because the cypermen and Daleks would now, no longer want to be in the same place at the same time unless for particular reasons. They are enemies now. "Doctor, go see Rose, I doubt they'll be a war on Earth between Daleks and Cypermen" explains Jack.

"You're right, I'll see you later" says the Doctor and hangs up.

The Doctor and Riley finally arrive at the parallel universe, still the same as it was before. No cypermen or Daleks appear in sight. The Doctor asks for Riley's mobile phone and uses it to track down Rose Tyler. He tells Riley that he'll back, and walks through a park close to a church. There at the park stands a woman in white. A wedding dress to be specific. Not paying attention who he is sitting next to, he browses through Riley's phone. Typing in 'Rose Tyler' in the search screen. "Um, sir why are you searching my name?" asked the Woman. The Doctor turns around, the woman gasps "DOCTOR!" she yells. Her and the Doctor both stand up.

"Rose….You look nice" says the Doctor.

"Getting married" she replied.

"I just can't believe you're here, and you're safe" the Doctor exclaims softly.

Riley appears from around the corner. "Have you found anyone yet, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Yes," replies the Doctor, calling over Riley. "This is Riley Thompson. She's 25 and a science teacher…and Aussie!" the Doctor explained. Riley smiles at Rose.

"Sick of Englishwomen now?" asked Rose.

"I like a change" The Doctor replied, winking at Rose. "I want to meet this newly husband of yours!"

"Wait," says Rose. The Doctor stops in his tracks, making direct eye contact. Rose begins sobbing and hugs the Doctor, almost leaping into his arms "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too" The Doctor laughs, gripped Rose firmly around her waist. Rose adjusts the Doctor's tie and invites him and Riley to meet Chuck Ryan, and re-meeting Jackie, Mickey and Pete.

Everyone stands and stares at how beautiful Rose looked at she slowly marched down the aisle, smiling at the Doctor as she passed him. The bridal march ends, and the vows begin. By the end, the priest asks the usual "Do you take Chuck Ryan to be your lawful wedded husband….." Both Rose and Chuck agree with "I do." Rose tried to keep her eyes on Chuck, but at times, her eyes steered away to look at the Doctor.

The reception is on. After the dinner and toast with speeches, the dancing comes. After the husband/ wife dance, the crowd joins in. Rose spots the Doctor talking to Mickey, so she sits down with Riley. "Hey" she says.

Riley sighs "Hello Rose, you look really nice"

"Thanks, I must admit, this dress is a bit painful"

"Beauty is pain" laughs Riley.

Rose picks up a champagne glass and toasts with Riley. "The Doctor is a great man, isn't he?" states Riley.

"He is, I use to travel with him. It's been almost a year, and he finally returns. It was so hard just to let go," Rose sighs, then looks at Riley and smiles. "He likes you, he told me today, he thinks you're clever and funny, but you tend to comment a lot about things."

"Ha ha, yeah, sometimes I can't help that!" laughs Riley. Rose watches her husband leave the dance floor, then the Doctor appears in front of her, holding out his hand to Rose "Sorry Riles, going to steal her for a minute" says the Doctor.

"No problem!" replied Riley.

Rose smiles as she stares into the Doctor's eyes, grabbing his hand, he leads her to the dance floor. The lights change shade and focus on the Doctor and Rose. "It's been ages since we danced" Rose whispered.

"This time is different" he whispers back. They both walk in closer to each other, staring into each others eyes and smiling. Rose breaks away. And the Doctor places his hand on her cheek "Come back with me" he whispered.

Rose begins to sob. "I can't" she cried letting go of the Doctor and racing off.

He watches her leave. Jackie briefly stares at him, not giving the 'what have you done look' but a slightly unfortunate sad expression, as if, she knows Rose loves the Doctor so much, more than her new husband. Even Chuck is no where to be seen. Jackie follows Rose in the bedroom she runs into.

"Mum, why can't I not love him" Rose asks, rubbing her eyes on the bed sheets.

"Rose, I know you love the Doctor, you guys are best friends. I can not doing anything to stop you loving the Doctor" Jackie replies.

"I still want to be with Chuck. But now I've seen the Doctor again, suddenly now, the Doctor's all I want" she sobs.

"I'm sorry, darling." Jackie pats her daughter on the back, knowing there is nothing she can say. Rose rests her head on her mother's lap "Can we stay here a while?"

"Sure" Jackie replied, stroking Rose's hair.

Riley spots Chuck outside "Hey, your wife seems upset, you should talk to her"

"Help me" he whispered, grasping Riley's hand tightly.

She attempts to break free, suddenly Chuck's eyes go red. "I will kill you." he screeches.

"No, let me go!" Riley cried, finally breaking free and throwing Chuck to the ground, he goes back to his original state.

"Something' wrong with me," he cried. "Help me!"

The Doctor overhears his cry and comes running out the door, Chuck screeches in pain as he turns back evil, attempting to hurt Riley. "Let her go!" The Doctor orders.

To be continued..

Part Two (Chapter Four, "Doctor and Rose Forever") will be next….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four (Part Two)

'Doctor and Rose Forever'

Rose: _That very moment, from the exact second the Doctor held out his hand asking me to dance, I felt a whole new rush through my veins. Not the type of feeling where a rush of blood goes to my heart, circulating my entire body fast as if I just ran a marathon. A feeling so different. Like as if the world didn't exist and it was just us. The Doctor and me forever. I continued to just rest my head on mother's lap. The tears are now dry. I feel like I'm dying, like I'm being torn from the inside out. I can't take it. I can feel that I will cry again. He's back in my life. I thought I was going to be happy. I mean, I am, I love him…so much that it kills me. What if he has to leave me again?_

The Doctor: _I know that look. I saw it in her eyes, she fears something. My best friend, in pain. I often wonder what it would be like if Rose and I were still together. I felt so distraught when we departed. I have never been closer to anyone before. I can remember Martha clearly, she was just a friend. Riley is new, I barely know her, but I can feel a connection, but not the same, nor as strong as Rose and I. Inside, I know I love Rose. I just want what is best for her._

Riley spots Chuck outside "Hey, your wife seems upset, you should talk to her"

"Help me" he whispered, grasping Riley's hand tightly.

She attempts to break free, suddenly Chuck's eyes go red. "I will kill you." he screeches.

"No, let me go!" Riley cried, finally breaking free and throwing Chuck to the ground, he goes back to his original state.

"Something' wrong with me," he cried. "Help me!"

The Doctor overhears his cry and comes running out the door, Chuck screeches in pain as he turns back evil, attempting to hurt Riley. "Let her go!" The Doctor orders.

Too late. Chuck injects a needle and syringe into Riley's neck, causing her to pass out into his arms. Chuck runs off taking Riley with him.

Riley: _Something's up. I felt a sudden pain in my neck. I can't open my eyes, I feel weak, and my eyelids feel as if they weigh a tonne. I saw the way the Doctor and Rose looked at each other. I just don't know how Rose managed a couple of years without him. I just hope things will work out okay. I feel more physical pain. Help me, Doctor!_

The Doctor chases after Chuck, calling out Rose "Rose, I need your help!"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Chuck has Riley. He injected something into her, I don't know what!' he panicked.

"Okay, I'm coming, just wait" Rose quickly got changed into something more comfortable, she hugged Jackie and handed her the wedding dress.

The Doctor and Rose began running in the direction of Chuck. About half a kilometre of running, they spot Riley, laying fully clothed and pale white. Rose kneel down and attempts to wake her. "Who is behind this?" ordered the Doctor.

Chuck appears from around the corner "You can't stop me!" he screeched.

Rose looked at her husband. What has he turned into? Why is he like this? The Doctor looks at Chuck's eyes, grabbing his arm firmly. He grabs his sonic driver, pointing at his face, and running it down his body. "Rose…Chuck's poisoned. The poison is slowly destroying him. But why's he going insane?" exclaimed the Doctor. From behind him, an alien appears.

"I told him if he did not kill Rose, that he would have to die"

"Who does Chuck work for?" asked the Doctor.

"Torchwood. Rose and him destroyed my race. I am now the last remaining." the Alien replied.

"Doctor, I work for Torchwood too" explained Rose quickly.

"So I kidnapped that Chuck, poisoning, which also caused him to change personality. Messing up the chemicals in his brain basically!" the alien yelled.

The Doctor stared at the pale white, dying Riley. "What would you like to me to do?" asked the Doctor.

"I want Rose dead, or consider Chuck and Riley dead" replied the alien.

"I can help you. If you leave this galaxy I can help you clone yourself, your race can be restored" the Doctor says.

"I decline your offer!" the alien snapped.

In Riley's mind, the reply 'watch' from the Doctor as he places a special ring on her finger repeats and repeats. Her fingers begin to move. She can sense danger. She slowly regains energy. Suddenly, she is on her feet. Her eyes are just this bright light (as if she has seen the heart of the TARDIS), and a light is also outlined her body. The alien gasps and attempts to kill Riley. But the automatic force field protects Riley. "Follow the Doctor's orders" she recommends, her voice sounding different than usual. She sounds like a guardian in a fairytale.

"Or what?" the alien replied. The Doctor and Rose still standing still, watching the alien, Chuck and Rose.

"I can restore original form," she raises her hand over Chuck, and he permanently returns to his original form. He breathes heavily as he hugs Rose. "I can even control life and death." Riley raises her hand "Follow the Doctor's orders or expect to die!"

"No" said the Alien firmly.

Riley raises her hand the alien, and it burns to ashes. The light vanishes from Riley, and she falls back to the ground. She was completely immune to injection. The Doctor rests Riley's head on his lap "the ring" she says, smiling as doses off to sleep.

The Doctor smiles "She saved us! She also likes to sleep a lot"

"Thank you…Doctor" says Chuck.

"I think you should thank Riley when she wakes. That's one powerful mind she has. The ring doesn't work on its own, it needs to be combined with one's determination and power."

Back at the hotel reception, The Doctor places Riley in an empty bedroom and walks into Rose and Chuck's bedroom. Chuck remained resting in another room. This time was a time just for the Doctor and Rose. No flashy lights. No dancing, and no aliens. They stare quietly at each other for a moment. "Rose, you should be with Chuck" suggests the Doctor.

"After tonight, I don't know. I just would like some time away from him. I want to go back with you" explains Rose.

"You can't. I should have not suggested it earlier. You need to be here. You're still safe-"

"I don't care, I want to be with you!" she cried.

"I'm sorry……...You can't…….. but, would you like to take one last look at the TARDIS?"

Roses nods and grips the Doctor's hand as he leads her to the TARDIS. "Can we go somewhere, just for a little while?"

"….Where would you like to go" the sad expression slowly turning into a smile.

"Somewhere, with no trouble, just us to, like a final goodbye. Well, if we depart, again"

"We'll visit somewhere nice, but Rose I still want you back with me, but I still want you to be safe, and I don't think both those things can happen in one time."

Mickey visits Riley in her room "Hey, heard what you did, that was brave" he says.

"Hmm…..Thank You" she replies, still quite tired.

"The Doctor and Rose went out for a while, So don't panic when you notice the TARDIS is gone"

"Okay, have they always been like this?"

"They are very strong, I'm worried about what she wants. Whether or not she's rejoining the Doctor. Or staying."

"I don't know, I'm sorry" replies Riley and falls back asleep.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor quickly signs a piece of paper and puts it into his blazer pocket. "Ready?" he asked Rose.

"Always have been" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

'On The Beach'

Inside the Doctor's pocket is a letter, addressing to Rose. He decides to give it her when they say their final goodbye at the beach, where they last parted ways. But first, him and Rose are going to enjoy some time together, for once with zero trouble.

Dear Rose,

More than anything, I want you to be safe, here with your family and Chuck. Im doing what is best for you. Remember that. I have decided to complete seal the wall between the original and parallel universe. Therefore, no danger will come to you. And I can never return. But dont fear Rose, I will always be watching over you. I am capable of many things, Im the Doctor, remember? I can never forget you, and I know you can never forget me. But please dont let my absence strain you. Have a good life Rose. Remember the fact I will always remember you.

The Doctor.

"Where exactly would you like to go?" asked the Doctor.

"Somewhere nice, just us two" replied Rose.

"How about, somewhere sunny, how about Sydney, we don't exactly have to travel back in time or the future, you know?"

"Australia sounds wonderful"

"All right, here we go!"

They arrive in the Sydney, although it's parallel, it's still sunny. The Doctor and Rose take their shoes off and began walking down the beach. Rose drops her shoes to the ground and pushes the Doctor in the water. She giggles hysterically. "Lucky you're not in your wedding dress still!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"What are you going to do, Doctor?" she said, putting on fake nasty tone.

The Doctor whips off his tie and blazer and throws them on the sand. "You stripping off, is that meant to be your form of punishment for me?"

"Nope," he replied. "ROSE!"

"What?!" she panicked.

"Look behind you, is that Jack?"

"What?!"

The Doctor picks up Rose off the ground and throws her into the water. "Awww" he says and laughs at Rose who constantly had waves hitting her. The Doctor paused for a minute, hoping his letter didn't get wet, although it was sealed in an envelope on the inside pocket of his Blazer, unless of course, he left the letter in the TARDIS. He didn't want a wetting runny letter to give. The Doctor smiled at Rose and held out his hand. Rose evilly smiles back griping the Doctor's hand firmly and pulling him back in the water. This is resulted in the Doctor landing on Rose. He gets up, fixing his hair after getting splashed in the face of the waves. Rose stood up, and points and laughs at the Doctor. "Surrendering yet?" she asked.

"NO! I'm so going to get you back! You're the one who's going to surrender!"

Instead, the Doctor grabs a couple of towels from the TARDIS and lays on the sand. Rose joins him, she shakes the sand of his blazer and hands it back to the Doctor. The Doctor closes his eyes as the sun hit his face. Rose lays on her side, leaning on her elbow. She watches the Doctor close his eyes. "Please don't leave me," she whispers in his ear. "Please. Don't leave me again." She slowly leans in, avoiding kissing the Doctor on the lips. He slowly wakes up.

"I'm sorry, Rose" he says. "But…I want you to be safe……... Why don't we get an ice cream or something?" The Doctor gets up and pulls Rose up. She nods slightly in agreement. The Doctor holds out his hand, wiggling his fingers. Rose grabs it and they walk off the beach to the ice cream store.

They sat back down on the beach, watching the waves rapidly splash on the shore, then sweeping the seaweed in and out. Small children would run down the beach with their parents and the family dog. Rose and the Doctor reflected on their pass, reviewing the good times and the bad, After their ice cream, the Doctor and Rose thought it was best to go home. Before stepping into the TARDIS, Rose looked down the horizon. The breeze flowing through her hair, she closes her eyes. Listening to the ocean. She quickly reopens them and closes the TARDIS door.

The TARDIS arrives at the beach where the Doctor and Rose last depart. "What are we doing here?" she asked. She saw her family, Mickey and Riley about 10m away. The Doctor picks up an envelop that was on the floor of the TARDIS. Still completely dry.

"Rose you need to stay here" the Doctor says giving Rose a firm look.

"You know I made my decision long ago, I want to be with you"

"And, there are people who need you." The Doctor hands her the letter and Rose reads it out loud.

"Dear Rose,

More than anything, I want you to be safe, here with your family and Chuck. I'm doing what is best for you. Remember that. I have decided to complete seal the wall between the original and parallel universe. Therefore, no danger will come to you. And I can never return. But don't fear Rose, I will always be watching over you. I am capable of many things, I'm the Doctor, remember? I can never forget you, and I know you can never forget me. But please don't let my absence strain you. Have a good life Rose. Remember the fact I will always remember you.

The Doctor. "

"I'm sorry"

Rose begins sob tears flowed from her eyes and splashed on the ink of the letter. "You're completely sealing off the wall, and are you really watching over me?"

"I will, Rose. It's going to be okay. Please don't let my absence strain you!"

"It's so hard! I just, I just want to be with you"

"I want you too, but I am doing what's best. Come here" The Doctor held out his arms, giving Rose a big hug. He wiped the tears off her face. They stood there for a few minutes as Rose rested her head on the Doctor's chest and he stroked her long blonde hair. Rose sniffled and wiped more tears off her eyes.

"I will never forget you" Rose sobbed.

"And neither would I. You will always be my number one" The Doctor refrained from crying.

"I love you" Rose cried,

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had"

"Wait, if everything changes. I just wouldn't be able to bear to see you again. I don't want to say goodbye anymore. So if you ever return, don't find me, because I don't want to do this all over again!"

The Doctor stared sadly at her. "I'm not completely gone," The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a spare key (on a chain) to the TARDIS. "Here, keep this key" He placed the key in Rose's palm.

"Will you?" she asked, handing it back and turning around. Lifting her hair, the Doctor placed the necklace on her.

"Goodbye, Rose" he whispered. "Have a good life"

Rose nods "You too."

The Doctor waves goodbye to Jackie, Pete and Mickey.

"Good luck with your marriage" says Riley giving Rose a hug "It was nice meeting you" Riley heads inside the TARDIS. The Doctor gives Rose one last glance. Rose starts crying again.

"Be strong Rose, it's going to be okay." the Doctor said calmly. Rose quickly throws her arms around the Doctor once more, kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodbye" she whimpers.

The Doctor slowly walks away into the TARDIS he smiles at her and gives her wave. "Keep that letter" he tells her. Rose listens to the noise of the TARDIS slowly fade away. She collapses in a heap on the thick sand. Her eyes are completely red. The TARDIS is completely gone. It slowly began snowing. Rose gets up and holds out her hands. First placing the letter in pocket. She sighed deeply. And walks away, never turning back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

'The Time Turner'

_Two months after the emotional farewell between Rose and the Doctor._

Everything seems blurry, what just happened? The Doctor places his hands on his head. "Riley? Where are you?" He calls. No reply. "Okay, joke's over, Riley get out here now!" Still, no reply. The Doctor got out of bed. He was in a strange room. He opened the door. Why is he in the hospital? He isn't in the gown, so obviously he isn't a patient. The Doctor puts his coat on, a letter falls out. He picks it up. "'Meet me at the morgue' no name or anything" The Doctor shrugs and places the paper back in his pocket, making his way to the lift. "Morgue, top floor" The Doctor said to himself, pushing the lift button.

"I heard what happened to your friend" said a woman in the morgue.

"Who?" asked the Doctor.

The woman slowly steps out of a dark corner. "Riley Thompson, right?"

"Martha Jones?"

"Yes. It's me. I'm sorry what happened to Riley"

"What happened to her?"

Martha slowly walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a long draw. There, laid a helpless Riley. She was still, and her skin seemed a bit grey/white, which was far from her usual olive complexion. The ring was gone from her finger. "I'm sorry, Doctor, Riley Thompson is dead."

The Doctor paused in shock. About a minute later he asked "How?"

"We don't know."

"How can she be dead? I was just with her"

"You barely remember anything, you were unconscious when we found you. It's just she has no bodily harm to her, we have no idea. She tested negative for drugs, even alcohol. She wasn't sick, she doesn't suffer any genetic disorders."

The Doctor stared at the body of Riley. He held her hand "I will save you," he whispers into her ear. "Sorry, Martha. Nice to see you again, but I have to go."

The Doctor runs out the morgue, then runs out the hospital. His TARDIS locating around the corner. Browsing through some records, examining the last place they visited. The Doctor had no memory of it, why is Riley dead? How did she die? The Doctor began to get a bit angry as he rapidly looked through records. He grabbed the most recent. The records states their last trip was in 2000 years into the future in New York.

The Doctor reached into his pocket. Another letter was in envelope 'Heard what happened to Riley. Here is a time turner, a new device we received for the Torchwood team. This device can turn back only a short period of time. Riley's death was estimated to have happened 48 hours ago. The time turner WILL change the future. When you turn back time, turn back about 60 hours. If you save Riley, she will still be alive for the future. But beware those who you could be facing. You don't need to be worrying about be seen or anything. When you turn back, it would be like this last 60 hours never happened. From Jack.'

The Doctor pulled out a small device from the envelope, it looked like a compass. Except, it didn't have North, East, South and West. It had a clock. "Take me back 60 hours" the Doctor whispered, pressing the little button, A little description pops up stating you can turn back time for a minimum of 12 hours and a maximum of 72."

_60 Hours Earlier….._

"You know what, Doctor" Riley began.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"I have never been to New York. But I would also like to see more of the future"

"How about both? 2000 years into the future? In New York?"

"I am right beside you!" Riley smiled and grabbed the Doctor's hand as they approached the TARDIS to visit New York.

When they landed, the environment appears to be different. It looks clean and green.

"What happened to global warming?" smirked Riley.

"Brilliant minds this place has. Imagine being able to control climate, it's looks like it happened." The Doctor took off his coat and spread it out on the emerald green grass. He taps the ground, asking Riley to join him.

"Look…Are you okay?" Riley asked.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"It's just, it seems like, you're putting on an act."

"What do you mean?"

"You miss Rose"

"Of course I do. But…it's complicated, can we actually NOT talk about it, please."

"Okay, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The Doctor looks at Riley in the eye, her green eyes looked outstanding in the sunlight. "Look, I'm going to go for a walk. I can find my way back" says Riley, leaping off the grass. The Doctor paused for a minute.

"NO! Get back here" he ordered.

"Why, it's a walk?"

"I'll go with you" The Doctor picked up his coat and caught up to Riley. Something attacks from behind, hitting the Doctor on the head and kidnapping Riley.

10 Hours later…..

The Doctor wakes up, something feels different. The Doctor discovers Riley is gone. He began tracking her down slowly, staring at his time turner, Riley would be permanently dead in two hours ( because she dies 12 hours after landing New York). The Doctor needs to pin point exactly who is responsible for the murder. He couldn't just refuse to take her somewhere, because whatever wanted her could just locate her easily, no matter where she is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

'Looking for Riley Thompson'

With only two hours left, the Doctor must reach her, or the time turner, even the TARDIS cannot save her. The time turner cannot turn back the same period of time twice. The Doctor has one chance. The Doctor wanted to know why he was knocked out for 10 hours. He started to forget his reasons for being here, he knows he's looking for Riley, but why is on a timer? Suddenly a voice plays in his head.

_Doctor, I am in a prison cell alone, help me please. Their human is slave is responsible for knocking you out, he is temporarily messing up your memory. I never saw who the slave works for. But be quick, look out for a huge grey brick building, I would say it's roughly a kilometre straight ahead from where you were hit. Hurry, please, Doctor, I have no idea what's going to happen._

The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, following Riley's direction. He has no time to walk a kilometre, he needs to reach Riley as soon as possible.

_Careful Doctor, they might be able to detect the TARDIS, I have no idea who that slave is working for. Be careful!_

The Doctor noticed the special gold ring on the ground he gave to Riley on New Years. He placed it in pocket and sets off. He finally reaches the big grey building, only just managing to spot Riley in the distance, she looked back over her shoulder then waved eagerly. The Doctor creped over the wall, dodging prison guards along the way. He grabbed his sonic driver and unlocked the door to Riley's cell. Shutting the door behind him and sliding down to sit. "Thank you, I'm trying to get an escape plan." Riley explains desperately.

"We are going to need to be extremely careful. You may want to take my coat," replied the Doctor, passing it to Riley. "Gosh, woman, you're short!"

"Shut up"

"Oh well, just pull it over your head or something"

"Yeah, I planned on that anyway."

The Doctor snuck outside to see if it's safe. Luckily, it is. Riley follows close behind, her hands pulling the Doctor's long brown coat over her head. They reached the grand entrance. Suddenly an alarm goes off, Riley drops the coat, the collar falls into a heap over her shoulders, her diamond earrings were constantly reflecting the light in the prison. The kidnapper locates Riley "Diamond girl escaped!" he screeched.

"If you want the earrings, you can have them" Riley replied, her voice tone sounding more desperate by the second.

"No, we want you!" he replied.

"You're not having her!" yelled the Doctor, he grabbed Riley's arm, putting her behind him.

"Okay? If you want to be difficult, meet my master" replied the slave.

"Fine" The Doctor concluded.

The slave doesn't move from where's he is standing, he calls over his master. The master appears from around the corner.

"Daleks" murmured Riley.

"Why did you kidnap Riley?" demanded the Doctor.

"She is enemy to Daleks" the Dalek replied.

"Isn't _everyone _your enemy?"

"Riley is just as much as an enemy as you"

"Why?"

The Daleks approached Riley. "Tell us who you really are!"

"I am Riley Thompson, always have been" she replied.

"In more detail!"

"Human"

"LIAR…You must confess or you will be exterminated"

The Doctor just watched Riley stood their silently. "Don't kill her!" he demanded.

"We want to know who she is! Guards place her on the mind control" The dalek ordered. Guards restrained the Doctor as they swept Riley off the ground to follow the Dalek's orders. They hooked her up to the mind control machine, this device will cause them to tell the truth to any question someone asks them.

Riley was too weak to fight the guards. One hour to go, how does the Daleks kill Riley in the future? The Doctor places the gold ring on his finger, as he followed the guards to another room. Riley gets hooked up to the machine. The Doctor holds his hand in front of him and Riley notices the ring on his finger.

"Tell US the truth now!" screeched the Dalek.

Riley looked down to her feet, then back at the Doctor, a sad expression on her face, the light reflecting on her diamond earrings and green eyes shimmering as if she's holding back tears.

"Okay," she began "I'm only….I am half human, half time-lord."

"Explain yourself" demanded the Dalek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

'Riley Who?'

The Doctor stood there, shocked at the words of Riley Thompson. "Explain yourself" yelled the Dalek.

"My mother was Australian, and my father was a time-lord. It just seemed rare for a time-lord to love a human, but it happened. I was 6 months old when a war broke out on Gallifrey, my dad sent mum and me back to Australia in a machine, just like the TARDIS, same size inside out, except it was red and was a 'public phone' box. My father did not survive the war between time-lords and Daleks. I have, for the past 25 years decided to live a human life, I went back to university to another degree in education". Riley explained. The mind control was so powerful, no one can escape its strength, no secrets are safe with it.

"So you can regenerate?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes"

"How many times have you?"

"Eighth, 25 years ago. I have always been Riley Thompson. I actually did a bit of what you did, and I carried around a device like the sonic driver. Handy for doors and changing records. After my eighth regeneration I changed to live like a complete human."

"You did a good job at acting like one"

"Um…Thanks"

"How did you last die?"

"25 years ago? As I am half/half, I can not survive particular circumstances. The last time I died, I was killed by a laser weapon to my heart during a war, far from Gallifrey."

The Doctor paused, reflecting on the last time he was told there was another time-lord, and he died in his arms. Although Riley is only half, she has been hiding for a long time. "Did anyone know you were a time-lord in the past?"

"No, I was a mystery to the universe."

"Time-lords are one of the Daleks' most hated enemies" stated the Dalek.

"Yes, I know!" replied the Doctor.

"You both must die! Exterminate!" Yelled the Dalek.

"Wait! Just Wait" says the Doctor, he approached Riley, who looked quite miserable.

"Please, forgive me, I never meant to keep secrets from you" she whispered.

"Shhh, keep your voice down! It's okay. Remember this ring? Yes, although you're only half time lord, I can still transfer some power onto you and…vice versa, blimey, this is a very brilliant ring, you know!" The Doctor whispered.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Riley quietly.

"Silence!" the Dalek demanded.

The Doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, releasing her from the mind control. The Doctor places the ring on Riley's finger then pulls her towards him, kissing her passionately. As the Doctor pulled away, Riley had transferred a bit of power to the Doctor. The Daleks began chasing after the Doctor and Riley. They gripped each other's hands and began running towards the TARDIS. "Come on, we need to get back!" cried Riley.

"There is a way, somehow.." replies the Doctor, pressing buttons in the TARDIS in attempt to get back to 2008.

A message came up inside the TARDIS "I heard you saved Riley, well done. Now there is change in the future" explains Harriet.

"Where's Jack?" asked the Doctor.

"He's away, look I need to go. Good luck, give us a buzz if you need us"

"Sure. Ta Harriet" replied the Doctor, placing his glasses on to get a better look at what he is meant to be doing.

"What's going on?" asked Riley.

The TARDIS started working again, the Doctor smiled and laughed "We're going to be okay!"

"Oi, excuse me, but why is today so special? You save me loads of times!" Riley stated.

"Riley, I used a time turner to save you. You're originally meant to be dead. I don't know how or why, that's when my memory messed up. But I managed to change that, you're going to be fine"

"I'm sorry…Thank you so much!….Wait, if I died, why didn't I regenerate?"

"You're welcome and and and and, your reason for not regenerating, you obviously didn't survive a particular circumstance. Therefore, what ever the Daleks wanted to kill you with, they still have."

Riley chuckled, before become more serious "They followed us!" she whispered to the Doctor as London 2008 was surrounded by Daleks.

"We have declared war!" The Dalek yelled.

"We accept your declare, war!" replied the Cybermen.

"Oh blimey! They're back" added the Doctor.

"Cypermen?" asked Riley.

"Yup, alive and well" replied the Doctor.

Down the street, shops displayed Tvs with Daleks and Cybermen all around the world. At war.

"Doctor, we need you!" called the reporter on the television.

"Got your back!" said Jack from behind.

"Ready?" he asked Riley and Jack.

They both nod and made their way to plan getting rid of the Daleks and Cybermen once and for all.


End file.
